


Не догонишь, не поймаешь

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Leia Organa, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк и Лея растут вместе, с Вейдером-отцом, и постоянно выясняют, кто из них лучше и кто больше заслуживает отцовского внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не догонишь, не поймаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "AU, в котором Люк и Лея остались с отцом и воспитаны им (с ведома Палпатина). Соперничество за внимание и расположение".

Соперничать так же естественно для них, как дышать.  
Кто быстрее бегает. Кто выше залезет. Кому достанется тряпочный бантха. Кто дальше плюнет. Кто может дольше не дышать (Люк выиграл). Кто дальше проплывёт под водой (Лея выиграла, она не знала этого, просто двигалась вперёд, пока в глазах не потемнело, пока руки были способны пробиваться сквозь неподатливую воду, и потом вынырнула, потому что оказаться в медотсеке и получить нахлобучку от отца было бы ещё хуже, чем проиграть, и увидела мокрую голову Люка позади, услышала его вопль «Ты жульничала!»). Кто выбирает, какую историю отец прочитает им на ночь.  
Они толкаются локтями, решая, кто будет стоять на лучшем месте - конечно, рядом с отцом - на съёмках парадной голограммы, в День Империи.  
Тихо дерутся под столом из-за печенья, которое любят оба, и бесцеремонно выдёргивают из пальцев брата или сестры нужный карандаш, когда вместе рисуют.  
\- Ты всё равно им не рисовала!  
\- Я думала, что нарисовать!  
\- А мне он нужен сейчас.  
\- Нет, не нужен!  
\- Дети, дети, - робот-нянька всплёскивает руками, - что за поведение!  
И потом бегут наперегонки, торопясь показать отцу рисунки:  
\- Смотри!  
\- Нет, мой посмотри!  
Они всегда соперничают: кто лучше летает и фехтует, кто метче стреляет, кто дольше продержит в воздухе учебный куб, кто быстрее рассчитает курс в симуляторе.  
Никто не смеет задевать их ни вместе, ни порознь. Как бы двойняшки не лезли из кожи вон, стараясь опередить друг дружку, они мгновенно разворачиваются в боевой порядок, когда угроза приходит извне.  
И долго-долго они во всём почти наравне: то Лея вырвется вперёд, то Люк.  
Пока не приходит _тот_ день.  
Лея опускается на колено перед троном. Лея называет Императора учителем, протягивая ему свой меч.  
Император говорит:  
\- Подойди.  
Отец замер у него за плечом — глыбой мрака, угловатой маской.  
Лея, уже поднимаясь по ступеням, на миг оборачивается, смотрит на Люка с торжеством. Она победила. Отныне она всегда будет лучше. Сильнее. Быстрее.  
Люк опускает взгляд, сглатывает, отступает в тень.  
\- Ты разочаровал меня, юный Скайвокер, - говорит Император. - Твоя сестра намного могущественней тебя.  
Люк склоняет голову.  
\- Иди. Мы решим, как лучше использовать твои умения, - говорит Император.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - произносит Люк, голос чужой, слова чужие, воздух реверберирует в гортани, будто в вокодере дроида.  
Он проиграл. Ухо тряпочной игрушки ускользает из рук, маленькая Лея смеётся и тыкает его кулачком, голова пробивает поверхность воды, Люк смаргивает капли с глаз, ошалело смотрит вперёд, назад, а сестры нет, нет нигде.


End file.
